Mario Party 11 (Luigime7)
Mario Party 11 is a game for the Nintendo Switch, and the eleventh console installment in the Mario Party series. Story At the grand opening of Mario Square, Yellow Toad gets ready to cut the ribbon to open it. However, before he can, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Kamek attack with some of their minions. Bowser declares the place was now Bowser Square and steals all the stars from the Star Bank. The player chases Bowser and his minions to seven colored pipes. The player needs to go through each pipe one by one to get the stars back. Gameplay At the title screen, a player can move around a town square going into buildings to select modes. Party Casino (1-8 Players) Party Casino is pretty obviously the Party Mode of the game. Party Mode acts nearly the same as in Mario Parties 1-8 & DS, how players move around a board with many paths trying to get coins and stars. The Turn amount can be set in five turn increments from 10 Turns to 50 Turns. *Battle Royale (1-4 Players): Three or Four characters move around a board trying to earn coins and stars. After every turn, a minigame of some kind will be played. *Tag Battle (1-4 Players): Four characters split in two teams of two move around a board trying to earn coins and stars. After every turn, a Minigame will be played. *Duel Battle (1-2 Players): Two characters move around a board trying to earn Coins and Stars. Minigames will be played only when you land on a VS Space. Turns can only be set from 10 to 30. *Bowser Party (1-5 Players): Four characters and Bowser move around a board, with the four characters trying to survive Bowser. Each player starts with 10 Hearts and tries to keep them. The players win by surviving a set amount of turns. *8-Player Battle (1-8 Players): Works the same as Battle Royale. Town Pipeworks (1 Player) Town Pipeworks is the Story Mode of the game. At the opening of Mario Square, Bowser attacks and destroys the town. The player follows Bowser into eight colored pipes, each one bringing him into a different board. On each board, the player will battle a random character. Online Palace (1-2 Players) Allows the player to play Party or Minigame modes online. Minigame Hotel (1-8 Players) It allows the player to play minigames in different ways. *Free Play Lobby (1-8 Players): Play any Minigame you've unlocked. *Elevator Up (1-4 Players): Players are in an elevator. They need to reach the floor number 3, 5, or 7. Each Minigame win will bring you up 1 Floor. *Puzzle Room (1-4 Players): Players have to compete for puzzle pieces to complete their puzzle. Players will pick a piece in the order they place in the Minigame. *Duel Rooftop (1-2 Players): Players start with 5 Lives. After each Duel Minigame, the player who wins gets to take away the one of the other's lives. Whoever fails to keep all their lives loses. *Tournament Stairwell (1-8 Players): Eight players compete in a tournament-style competition. There are seven rounds: Rounds 1-4 are 8-Player Minigames, Rounds 5 & 6 are Free-for-All Minigames, and the Final Round is a Duel Minigame. After each round, the player who does the worst is eliminated. *The 80 Room Trial (1 Player): One player will have to play every Minigame (except 8-Player and Challenge Minigames, plus Block Party: Endless) to complete this mode. Every 10 Floors is a Boss Minigame followed by the player moving to the next floor, and the final floor is always The Final Battle. The player has five lives, and each time they lose one, they get sent back to the start of the floor. Yellow Toad’s Store A shop where Party Points can be exchanged for characters, boards, modes, or extra games. Options Lab A Laboratory where Options can be set. Characters Mario Party 11 has 26 Playable Characters, the most out of any Mario Party game by far. 14 Characters are Playable at Start, 6 Characters are Unlockable, and 6 are Downloadable. Boards Mario Party 11 has 12 Boards, the most in the Mario Party Series. It is the first to include retro boards. New Boards Spaces TBA Bubbles Bubbles act like Orbs/Capsules from Mario Parties 5-7. Move Bubbles= Red Bubbles affect the Dice Block and Movement. |-|Self Bubbles= Green Bubbles are used on a Player before they roll the Dice Block |-|Thrown Bubbles= Yellow Bubbles are thrown on a Space to make an Opponent lose Coins or Orbs |-|Roadblock Bubbles= Orange Bubbles are thrown on a Space to make an Opponent lose Coins or Orbs or move to a different Space just by passing them |-|Event Bubbles= Purple Bubbles cause an Event to occur such as a Duel Minigame Minigames Main Article: Mario Party 11 (Luigime7)/Minigames Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Party Games